


Small Victories

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: '“Sirius!” Remus called out from his spot against the wall. He was breathing heavily, his body becoming sore from the position he was in, but he was intent on seeing this through. Remus put his hands on Sirius’ shoulders to keep himself steady, letting Sirius’ hands do all the work.“So close Moony, so, so tight!” Sirius gasped out, panting.'A small look into the life of Wolfstar. Just a small drabble!





	Small Victories

“Sirius!” Remus called out from his spot against the wall. He was breathing heavily, his body becoming sore from the position he was in, but he was intent on seeing this through. Remus put his hands on Sirius’ shoulders to keep himself steady, letting Sirius’ hands do all the work. 

“So close Moony, so, so tight!” Sirius gasped out, panting. 

Remus closed his eyes trying to concentrate, they were so close, the feel of Sirius’ hands on him, and his sweat dripping down his body was almost too much. Looking down, Remus watched Sirius fumble a bit, it was quite endearing, actually. Remus scrunched his eyes up tight and stilled, his whole body going rigid as he tried to control his breathing.   
“Right there, Sirius! Please don't stop!” Remus choked out, clutching to Sirius like he was a lifeline. 

“Course not, you think I'm daft?” Sirius grunted out, moving slowly and precisely. “Just about, just there… I'm done!” Sirius collapsed against Remus breathing heavily. 

Remus, feeling boneless, gently pushed Sirius back as he made his way to the bed and collapsed on top of the blankets. He breathed in big lungfuls of air that he desperately needed. Looking down at himself he smiled.   
“See? I told you my dress slacks still fit me!” Remus called to Sirius who was sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes, but, seeing as I had to spend ten minutes buttoning them, there's no way I'm giving you five galleons.” Sirius laughed at the glare Remus shot him. “Besides, we're almost late! Gotta get to the burrow for Christmas!” With that, Sirius jumped off the floor and over to where his clothes were hung up. 

Remus sat up slowly and pulled his shirt on, mumbling about bets and how he knew Sirius wouldn't pay him. He dressed quickly, then waited impatiently by the doorway, as he watched Sirius stomp around for last minute whatever's.   
About to say something sarcastic to Sirius, Sirius interrupted him. 

“Besides, it's much more fun taking the trousers off, now isn't it?” Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows at Remus. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius on the side of his mouth. “If you be a good boy tonight, I might just let you assist me.” With a wink, Remus walked out of the bedroom, almost laughing as Sirius scrambled behind him, deciding to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little teaser!!


End file.
